the_sanctumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Wolf Company
Ghost Wolf Company is a mobile infantry company that first existed in the Proles Army , founded by Commander Nicholas Ravani. After the dissolution of the army and the formation of the militia, Ghost Wolf Company continued to have a presence, though personnel numbers slowly dwindled. The company consists of seven platoons (30-80 soldiers at full strength), which are then further subdivided into squads depending upon mission needs. Each platoon has a specialization of some sort, dependent upon the direction of the lieutenant currently leading. The seven platoons are named after the seven deadly sins: Lust, Gluttony, Avarice, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride. Command Structure Ghost Wolf Company is headed by a Commander, a carry over from Old Earth. The commander has a designated second, generally one of the platoon leaders. The company is subdivided into seven platoons, consisting of 30-80 men, each headed by a lieutenant or lieutenant commander. Each lieutenant usually has a second lieutenant as their second in command. Platoons are then generally subdivided into 5-soldier squads, though that is at the discretion of the platoon's lieutenant. Squads are normally headed by Sergeants, and filled out with Specialists, Privates, and Corporals. Current Platoons Each platoon is led by a lieutenant, who picks both the specialization of the platoon, and the colors of the piping on the otherwise black uniforms. There are two exceptions: Lust platoon always has charcoal gray or black piping, and Envy platoon always has green. Each lieutenant also wields a unique melee weapon, which can often set the tone for the platoon's fighting style as a whole. * Lust ** Lieutenant: Texas ** Weapon: Labrys, "Old Glory" aka Gloria ** Specialization: Special Ops ** Color: Black ** PC Soldiers: * Gluttony ** Lieutenant: Callsign Whiskey ** Weapon: 2-handed Flanged Mace ** Specialization: Comabt Medicine ** Color: Blue * Avarice ** Lieutenant: Elizabeth Stanton ** Weapon: Vouge ** Specialization: Law Enforcement ** Color: Gold * Sloth Decommissioned ** Lieutenant: NA ** Weapon: NA ** Specialization: NA ** Color: NA * Wrath ** Lieutenant: NA; temporary CO Hob Ravani ** Weapon: NA ** Specialization: Close Combat ** Color: Red * Envy Decommissioned ** Lieutenant: ** Weapon: ** Specialization: ** Color: * Pride ** Lieutenant: Andrew Engelsen aka Agent North Dakota ** Weapon: Zweihander ** Specialization: Ranged Support ** Color: Purple Uniforms and Equipment Uniforms Ghost Wolf Company uniforms are black, with colored piping corresponding to the color of the platoon to which the soldier belongs. Soldiers are issued: * BDUs - the "work" uniform, worn when not engaged in PT, active combat, or formal activities. * Sweats - worn during PT. * Dress Blacks - worn only for formal occasions. Armor During active combat missions or patrols, members of Ghost Wolf Company wear light mobile infantry armor. Weapons Soldiers are expected to maintain minimal proficiencies in firearms and direct energy guns. The company's trademark is the use of plasma cutters. Company History NOTE: Any information in normal font can be found on the network easily. Anything in bold is only available as oral history from older soldiers. Anything in italics is not publicly available, or known by soldiers, but internally and very secretly archived by Bifrons. The Ghost Wolves on Zeus were founded in 3112 by Nicholas Ravani, affectionately called Old Nick, though their history on Earth was much longer; Old Nick had served in Ghost Wolf company in the UESC marines prior to joining the colonization effort. They started as mobile infantry, with a primary duty of escorting overland ore freight and providing rapid respond support for mining outposts. After the crash in 3135, the Ghost Wolves became the primary anti-tank unit of the Proles Army during the arms race. While Proles was primarily a mining city, the bulk of their mineral resources were rich in REE, not classic metallic ores. This put them in a position where they had to do their weapons manufacturing with composites and sophisticated technology, but lacked the resources to make heavily armored vehicles or the weaponry necessary to penetrate that sort of armor. Technology to the rescue; the engineering geniuses turned out melee weapons with built in plasma arcs, which could quite literally cut through most armoring like butter. That was the impetus for the evolution of the Ghost Wolves as a tactical body. Ghost Wolf Company served throughout the arms race, defending mines belonging to Proles from attempted takeovers by other nearby cities, particularly Notus. '''When the dysthrophe plague began, their tactics turned out to be suited enough to trying to hold back the hordes while the walls and dome were completed. Wolves of Note Contemporaries of Old Nick Ravani * '''Nomandia Khumalo: The first lieutenant of Wrath Platoon. A tall, broad-shouldered black woman who wore her hair in dreds, she wielded a labrys emblazoned with the words "Old Glory." The labrys soon became affectionately known as "Gloria." Nomandia was also a mother of five. She became such a feared opponent that she was assassinated while picking one of her children up from school. The assassin was never caught, but the prevailing theory is that they were from Notus. Contemporaries of Hob Ravani NOTE: Yes, these are the Wolves in the cartoon. * Avarice (Hiro Erikson) - Rapier. The handsomest of the lieutenants, broke hearts across the dome when he got married. Retired in 3150 after the untimely and tragic death of his wife. Died shortly thereafter of a broken heart. (Placed in the same pilot program as Wrath. Suicide.) * Envy (Octavian Butler) - Gladius. Standoffish guy, a bit sinister-looking in a hot way. Retired in 3152 and quietly fell off record. (Placed in the same pilot program as Wrath. Disappeared.) * Lust (Jesse Choudhary) - Very androgynous, used a chain flail. Retired 3145. (Placed in the same pilot program as Wrath. Suffered a psychotic break and disappeared.) * Gluttony (Lara Niven) - Gun expert and trick rider. Retired in 3147. (Placed in the same pilot program as Wrath. Suicide.) * Sloth (Badb Damhain) - Mace. Most confirmed dysthrope kills, died defending the dome in 3140. * Pride (Alicia Kordestani) - Broadsword, always shaved her head. Retired 3148. (Placed in same pilot program as Wrath. Suicide.) * Wrath (Sarah Lang) - Cavalry saber, tends to favor incredibly bright and sparkly hair and makeup, demolitions expert. (Last survivor of her program; has had all personal history removed and archived eslewhere.) Links of Note * Information post and personnel list on Hob's journal * PFA Org Chart * Military ranks __FORCETOC__ Category:Militia Category:Ghost wolf company Category:Ghost wolves Category:Proles free army Category:Military Category:Weapons Category:Armor